Someone's Plan
by t-shirt n pants
Summary: Bella is a famous soccer player who comes to Forks for her senior year to live with her dad. She never exspects though that that one decision will change her life forever. Story better than it sounds. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first story so please read and review!_

_Summary: Bella Swan is a famous high school soccer player who comes to forks for her senior year to live with her dad Charlie. But little did she know that that one decision would change her life forever. With new friends and maybe love she has got to thinking that maybe her life is all someone's plan._

**Someone's Plan**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV:**

**I was sitting on the plane to Forks bored out of my mind and missing my friends and of coarse my crazy loving mom and her new husband Phil.**

**I put my iPod in my ears and relaxed back in my seat.**

"**Dear…were about to land can you please put on your seat belt." A flight attendant got me awake.**

**I grabbed my seat belt and put it on while smiling at the lady.**

"**Oh my gosh your Bella Swan! I love you!"**

**I internally groaned…I'm not even off the plane and I'm already noticed. Dang.**

**Yes I, Bella Swan, was the most famous high school soccer player out there. I played for the Desert High School Snakes**** [I'm pretty sure that's not a real school] ****girls soccer team. Not that I couldn't play for the guys team but they wouldn't let me. They rated me number one for the past three years and I've already gotten a lot of college scholarships. **

**But now I was moving back with my dad, Charlie, for my senior year and do you know what he told me? There's no girl team which means I'll have to beg the coach to let me even try out and see if I can play with the boys…not that that would be to hard, I'm not bragging it's just the truth.**

"**Oh Miss Swan your so great…my daughter loves you so much! Could I get an-" I put a finger over my mouth and she went quiet. I looked around and saw a few people looking at me….great.**

"**I would rather you not yell to everybody who I am thank you and here," I grabbed one of my many soccer key chains and signed it, "Give this to your daughter."**

**I smiled at her and gave her the key chain. She thanked me and walked away just as the plane landed. I got out of my seat and walked off the plane to get my luggage. Just as I grabbed it I felt an arm circle my waist and a hand cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was ready to turn around and knee him when I heard him laugh. I instantly relaxed and turned around.**

"**Jake" he smiled and put me down and then I was swept into a bone crushing hug.**

"**Can't breathe Emmett." My brother put me down and I looked behind him and smiled at his wife, my sister-in-law.**

"**Hey Rose. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."**

"**Hahaha its good too see you Bella." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.**

"**Now that we've all said are hugs…take my bags for me?" I used the full force of my pout on my brother and my best friend.**

"**Sure Bells." They grabbed them and Jake put his open arm around my shoulders.**

"**I really missed you Bells" Jake told me.**

"**I missed you too, love you Jake." He was best friend…forever.**

"**Love you too Bells."**

**I still don't get why you two just don't get together?" Rose stood looking at us.**

"**Its sibling love and that's all."**

"**Yeah he's the brother I actually wanted." I said to Emmett.**

"**Oh well that makes…..hey!" Emmett realized what I had actually said. **

** We all started laughing and walking towards the car. Or I should say Emmett's huge monster Jeep, and rode to Charlie's house.**

_Well there's the first chapter. I know it's short but it's just the first chapter. I'll try to make the next chapters longer! Please review I'd really appreciate it if you did! Thanks!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had soccer and school and then I got grounded__……..so I'm sorry everyone! But thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are truly awesome and you keep me writing (and updating) thanks again and please enjoy this chapter!!!!!!! Read, review, and enjoy!_

**Someone's Plan**

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV: **

** I was walking down the halls with my girlfriend Madison****when I ran straight into this girl. I tried to catch her but I couldn't and she very ungracefully fell to the ground. I leaned down and helped her up while Madison gathered up all her stuff. Once she was able to stand on her own I let go of her and Madison gave her her stuff back. She clutched her stuff to her chest and kept her head down trying to hide a very visible blush that was spreading on her cheeks. **

** There was an awkward silence in the air until this fragile looking girl got enough courage to look up and say something to us, " Hi, I'm Bella, I'm so sorry for running into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."**

** "Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either. Hi, I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Madison." I replied with one of my award winning smiles.**

** "Hello Bella I can't wait to get to know you. You look like a cool girl," Madison looked behind her to where some of her friends were calling her name, "I'm afraid I have to go. I look forward to seeing you again."**

** She gave me a kiss and ran over to where her friends were as I turned back to Bella.**

** "So you new here?" I asked her as we started to walk around school, thank god for free periods.**

** "Yeah I am. I just moved here a week ago. I'm staying with my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Maybe you know them?"**

** "Know them! Ha! Emmett is my best friend and Rosalie is like a sister to me." Ahh so this was the little sister Emmett talks about constantly.**

** "Oh! So you're Edward Cullen, my brother's best friend that I had never met before! Well hello then Edward it's very nice to meet you." **

** "You too. That's weird though, Emmett told me your name was Isabella."**

** "He what! He's been calling me that……! Grr when I get my hands on him I'll pound him into the next decade and back!" she continued to ramble under her breathe and if I were Emmett I would have been scared by her…..well I would have been until she fell.**

** I caught her this time before she hit the ground and stood her back up. She said a quite thank you and turned her head down again, but I could still see that blush on her cheeks. Man can she turn red!**

** "So….I take it you don't like being called Isabella?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.**

** "No, not at all. I hate that name, I much rather be called Bella, just Bella."**

** "Ok then just Bella, how bout you tell me a bit about yourself."**

** "Well I'm currently single, I'm obsessed with books, and I love soccer…..I can't believe they don't have a girls soccer team at this school!" she ranted.**

** I was still mulling over the part about being single, how could she not have a boyfriend? She's really pretty, well not as pretty as Madison of coarse but still pretty. Maybe I could hook her up with my brother….hmmmm…..wait a second…did she just say she played soccer!**

** I looked at her and burst out laughing. "You…soc...cer…haha..I..can't..see..see it! Hahahaha!" I mean she already showed me how clumsy she was and I haven't even known her that long! How the heck can she play soccer!?**

** "Hey, hey now you look here buster. Just because I'm clumsy outside the field doesn't mean I am on the field. Cause I'm not so ha!" she said angrily.**

** "Okay prove it. I'll talk to coach about you trying out, since I'm the captain and all, and if he says yes then I'll get back to you. Then I'll see how well you play at tryouts. Deal?" I watched her face go from being pissed to being ecstatic.**

** "You'll do that! Oh thank you! Now I get to go out there and kick all your guys' butts! Man I can't wait!" kick are butts? I'll have to see it to believe it….defiantly.**

** "Well I'll call you tonight to tell you what coach says." We traded phones and I put my number in as she put in her's.**

** "'Kay here you go." We switched back phones and in put my arms around her shoulders. In just this short amount of time she had already become like a little sister to me. It was kind of weird but this girl just had a natural spark that just makes you want to love her in some way.**

** The bell rang and we walked to her next class where I dropped her off and went to my next class. I sat next to Madison, squeezed her hand and smiled at her, and got ready for a very boring period.**

_Well there's the second chapter! I hoped you like it! Please review! I love to hear what you think! I'll try and update as soon as I can!_

_ ~Pants_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey peoples! Watz a happening? Let me tell you, nothing AT ALL is happening to me because……..I'm sick:(__ Yea so I'm bored and I'm sitting in bed all day and to make it worse my laptop has been down and not working until today. So I was just going to go and read on fanfiction but then I thought my poor readers! And I decided to update my stories or at least one of my stories:)__ so now that I have drowned on about how terrible my life has been, please go on and read this chapter! I hope it's good!!! Read, review, and enjoy!:)_

_p.s. thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys and appreciate your reviews very much__ and another thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted my story! You peoples rock!!!XD_

**Someone's Plan**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV:**

**I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High nervous out of my mind. Edward, my lovely new friend who was **_**suppose **_**to talk with the soccer coach to see if he would let me try-out, never called me last night like he said he would. So because of this I was assuming that the coach said no and Edward just felt bad about it and decided not to call. Though deep down, **_**way**_** deep down, there was this little voice that told me that the coach said yes and Edward simply forgot to call me or wanted to surprise me at school today. I doubt it though.**

**I pulled my red old, rusty truck into one of the parking spaces and slid out while grabbing my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and looked around for Edward and Madison. I spotted them a couple yards away talking with some of their friends. As I got closer I saw that Edward had his arms delicately wrapped around his girlfriend's small petite body, gently placing kisses on top of her head every now and then. Madison had her hands on top of his and was leaning against his strong body, glancing up to look into his green eyes that so strongly reflected the love he had for her. I could see just by looking at them how close and in love they were. They were the perfect couple and I wished I had what they did.**

**I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Edward come behind me to grab me and spin me around. I grabbed on to him tight, scared that he would drop me, and laughed for the first this morning. He put me down and wrapped and arm around my shoulders leading me over to Madison. Their friends had left to go talk with other people leaving just Edward, Madison, and me. I started talking with Madison and she asked me why I looked so nervous. I suddenly remembered why I had been fretting this morning and turned to Edward.**

**I put my hand on my hip and raised my eyebrow at him, telling him that he was in trouble. He looked back innocently at me, wondering what he had done.**

**"It appears Mister Cullen that someone forgot to call me last night completely leaving me in a state of panic, not knowing if I was allowed to try-out this Friday." ****[Did I mention tryouts were Friday? Well if I didn't, tryouts are officially on Friday]**

**Edward simply let out a little, "Oh." and scratched his head, looking like a little kid caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar.**

**"Well you see, I was….ummm….I was busy and I kind of….forgot to call….you?" stating it as a question, immediately letting me know he was lying.**

**"Oh so what were you doing that had you so busy?" I said making air quotes around busy.**

**"I was….talking with…Madison! Yeah that's it, I was talking on the phone with Madison." He smiled at himself happy with what he came up with.**

**There was a loud slap and I started cracking up when I realized Madison had hit Edward in the back of the head.**

**"Hey now, don't be using me as an excuse. You're the male in this relationship so man up!" **

**"Ok, ok I forgot! Are you happy now?" he glared at me which made Madison and me laugh because he's **_**so**_** scary.**

**"Very. Very happy indeed. Now tell me what the coach said. Can I try-out?"**

**"Coach said that you coul-," the bell rang cutting off Edward, "Well I guess you have to wait until lunch." He smiled evilly at me before pecking Madison on the cheek and running off to his first class.**

**I glared at his retreating back swearing under my breathe. Stupid Edward! Now I won't be able to focus during class. That evil little boy.**

**Madison hooked her arm through mine and smiled at me, "Don't worry we'll pay him back for that later. Let's head to our first class before were late." **

**We had figured out yesterday that Madison was in a few of my classes, including first period, and that Edward was in my last two classes of the day, and we all had gym and lunch together. It made me fill better having my new friends with me for most of the school day.**

**I smiled at Madison and we quickly raced off to our first class of the day, bursting through the door just as the final bell rang.**

**-time lapse-**

"**Bella. Bel-la, Bella….Bella!" I jumped at a girl's voice calling my name, falling out of my chair and landing on the floor with a loud thump.**

**I looked around the room seeing that only Madison, the girl whose voice woke me up, and I were the only ones in the room. We had been in our history class and me being me, got completely bored and laid my head on my desk and apparently fell asleep.**

**I got off the ground and walked out of the room blushing. Madison came up behind me and started cracking up at my face so I pushed her away and childishly stomped off towards the cafeteria. When I walked in and saw Edward sitting at the table I remembered that he was going to tell me my fate, okay so that was a bit dramatic but I just had to be on that team! I went and sat next to him, not caring to get any food since I had totally lost my appetite, and waited for Madison to get her's so that he could tell me what the coach had said.**

**Once she sat down Edward turned to me and frowned, his eyes showing pity. Had the coach said no?**

**"Bella I am very sad to tell you that," oh my gosh I can't try-out, "you are going to be receiving a lot of looks and comments when you try-out…"**

**He didn't get any farther because I jumped out of my seat and attacked him with a hug sending us both to the ground.**

**"Thank you thank you, thank you!" I then got off him and jumped at Madison as we proceeded to bounce up and down from our excitement. **

**Finally we stopped jumping and helped Edward off the ground. He started glancing around the room and I saw that everyone was watching us. A blush quickly rose to my cheeks and I looked down in complete embarrassment. Madison looked at Edward and whispered to him to do something.**

**"Nothing to see here, so just turn around and go back to what you were doing before my wonderful friend here," he patted my back, "jumped at me and embarrassed herself."**

**My cheeks got even redder but thankfully everyone went back to what they were doing. I stumbled back to my chair, tripping just before I reached it. I grabbed the table before I could make an even bigger fool of myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward snicker so I stuck my tongue at him and sat in my seat.**

**"I still can't see how your going to play soccer." He started laughing and I simply turned to Madison asking questions about her, purposely leaving Edward out of the conversation. She saw what I was doing and turned away from Edward answering my questions. **

**Edward started pouting when he realized we were ignoring him and continued to sulk for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang I sat up and started walking briefly turning around to raise an eyebrow at Edward to say 'you coming' then started walking again. I heard him catch up to me, casually putting his arm around my shoulder.**

**I debated whether to still be mad at him or not and I chose not so I let him keep his arm around me. Taking that as a good sign he pulled me closer and started talking.**

**"Now sister dear will you please explain why you and my girlfriend were ignoring me at lunch today? Hmm?" I smiled when he said sister because even after only knowing him for a very short time he was already like another brother to me.**

**"Pay back." Was all I said to his question as we entered biology and toke our seats. The seat next to me was empty but it was like that in all my classes. Hmmm I wonder who sat next to me. Hopefully they'll be here tomorrow so I can solve this little mystery.**

**-time lapse-**

**At the end of school I was heading towards my truck when I heard my name being called. I turned around waiting for Edward and Madison to get to me.**

"**Hey Bells why don't you come over to my house? Madison is coming over too and you will also get to meet my brother, and my parents of coarse." Brother? I didn't know Edward had a brother.**

"**Sure yea I guess I could come over just let me call my dad." They nodded and I dialed my dad's cell waiting for him to pick up.**

"**Hello?" my dad's scruffy voice came through the phone.**

"**Hey dad, it's Bella."**

"**Oh hey Bells. What do you need?" **

"**I was wondering if I could go to one of my friend's house, if that's all right with you."**

"**Yeah go ahead, I'll see you when you get home. Don't stay out to late ok."**

"**I won't. Thanks dad. Bye." He said a bye back and I hung up and told Edward I could go.**

"**Good, Madison will drive in your truck with you, so just follow me to the house okay." I said that was fine so he gave Madison a quick kiss and jogged to his car.**

**Madison and I climbed into mine and I started it up leaving the parking lot after Edward. Conversation flowed easily between Madison and me, but I kept thinking about Edward's mysterious brother. It finally was too much for me so I asked her about him.**

**"Oh he's Edward's adoptive brother. He's in the same grade as us and I think he has all the same classes as you," so he must be the mystery person who sits next to me in every class, "He has blond, kind of curly, hair and blue eyes. He has a lean body but is very strong and is just hot! I swear if I wasn't dating and in love with Edward I would so be chasing after him like the rest of the female population at school."**

**She then explained to me how all the girls at school were in love with him but he didn't show any interest in them at all. All of a sudden she started laughing saying how she thinks that he is gay because he's never had a girlfriend in his life and isn't attracted to any of the girls at school. I started laughing with her, trying to focus on my driving at the same time. When we finally got over our laughing spell I learned that he helped coach with the game plan for the soccer practices and games and that he had a passion for history.**

**History? How can an amazing guy, from what Madison has told me, like such a boring thing as history? I despise that subject, hence the falling asleep in class. Dang and he was sounding pretty cool too.**

**I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked my truck. I got out and looked over at Edward, who was helping Madison out. I giggled, such a gentlemen.**

**Edward led us to the door and opened it. We all went inside and put our bags down, slipping off our shoes and our coats. I glanced around the house, and my jaw fell open. This place was huge! **

**"Mom, dad this is my friend Bella. Bella this is my mom and dad." I looked over to see a couple standing by Edward. The woman had light honey colored hair that cascaded down her back. She had a heart shaped face and looked very motherly. The man standing next to her had blond hair and blue eyes and just by the way he stood you could tell how compassionate and loving he was. I could already tell that they were great people.**

**"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely house."**

**"Thank you dear but please call me Esme." She pulled me into a gentle hug before she passed me on to her husband.**

**"And call me Carlisle, it's a pleasure having you in our home." He smiled at me and shook my hand before saying he had to leave for work and walked out the door.**

**"Well I'm making dinner right now. Want to help, Madison?" she nodded.**

"**Edward why don't you go introduce Bella to your brother. He's upstairs in his room." She said before her and Madison went to the kitchen.**

**Edward and I walked up the stairs until we reached the second floor. He led me down the hallway to the last door, which he knocked on. A quite voice told us to come in and Edward opened the door.**

"**Bella meet my brother Jasper. Jazz this is my friend Bella." I looked up to greet Jasper only to be met with the most handsome man I had ever seen.**

**Jasper……**

_There it is!:) The third chapter__ I really hope you liked it! It took forever to write and now I have a major headache! But hey you know what could make it better??? REVIEWS!!! So please review:)__ Thanks and I'll update as soon as I can!!!_

_~Pants_


End file.
